Complete Ver HunHan
by elfyunchan
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Luhan yang Complete dengan kehadiran Sehun -Summary yang aneh- - -


Author : Lee Yoon Chan ( TelekineticsELF)

Tittle : Complete

Cast :

Luhan EXO M

Sehun EXO K

Baekhyun EXO K

Chanyeol EXO K

Genre : Romace Humor Dikit banget

Rating : T

Length : One Shot

HunHan Hanya milik Author *Plakk #Timpuk rame-rame

Warning

BOYXBOY Love

Yaoi

OOT

AU

Ceritanya pasaran .

Author baru

Baru belajar buat fanfiction

Baru buat akun

Baru yah itulah

silahkan dibaca ^^

Maaf kemarin namanya salah harusnya Lee Yoon Chan bukan Kim Na-Young -_-"

Silahkan yang mau add fb aku . ?id=100005083293619

Don't Bashing

Don't Silent

Luhan POV

Aku terbangun dalam tidurku. Kudengar alarm yang sudah dari tadi menganggu mimpi indahku. Aku tinggal di salah satu aparatement di kawasan elit di seoul. Sebenarnya aku hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement ku ini. Ku lirik alarm yang sudah tidak bernyawa di samping tempat tidurku. Tampaknya aku harus membeli alarm baru. kamarku sudah dipenuhi buku-buku mata kuliahku. Disamping tempat tidurku ada fotoku dan namjachinguku. Yah Sehunnie adalah namja yang sudah mengambil hatiku. Meskipun terpaut umur cukup jauh dimana sehun masih duduk di kelas 2 Sma. Dan aku sekarang sudah semester 2 dan mengambil jurusan Seni.

Sekarang aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah. Dan aku sudah tidak diatas ranjang empukku melainkan diatas lantai. Semalaman membaca buku membuatku harus melihat wajahku dengan lingkaran hitam dibawahnya.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menuangkan air kedalam cangkirku lalu menyikat gigiku. Setelah itu aku masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandiku.

Setelah itu aku sudah siap. Dengan baju kaos berlengan panjang dan tidak lupa tpoi rajutan dan tasku.

Ting

Tong

Sepertinya sehun sudah datang. Aku memakai sepatuku dan membuka pintu apartementku.

Ceklek

"Hoaaa Morning Hyung~" Sehun langsung menghambur ke pelukanku dan mencium pipiku. Dia sudah kelihatan rapi dengan baju sekolahnya. Tidak lupa Tas dan jaket yang ia pakai.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Sehun terus bercerita tentang Eunyhuk sahabatnya yang seperti monyet. Dan juga menceritakan kemarin waktu dia terpeleset dan mencium bibir Donghae dan membuat Eunyhuk seperti monyet yang sedang diganggu. Hahaha aku hanya tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku dan Sehun berjalan kaki? Karna kampusku dan sekolah Sehunnie berdekatan. Dan tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement ku.

Aku dan sehun menyusuri jalan dimana harum bau musim dingin sudah tercium.

"Hyung kau tau kau adalah musim terindah didalam hidupku" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ternyata dia bermaksud menggodaku.

Setelah itu aku dan Sehunnie sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Hunnie.

"Belajar yang benar jangan main melulu" Aku mengacak rambutnya. Ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung?"Panggilnya saat aku sudah mau mebalikan badan.

"Wae?" Tanyaku.

"Popo" Ia menunjuk bibirnya. Dan langsung mendapatkan jitakan cantik (?) dari tanganku.

"Huaaa hyung jahat" Ia memasang wajah sedih.

Chu~

Aku mencium sekilas pipinya.

"Yak disini" Ia kembali menunjuk bibirnya.

Aku berlari dan berteriak. "Mimpi mu" Aku memeletkan lidahku. Ia hanya tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Aku sibuk dengan pelajaran Hye Rim Songsaenim. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah kertas tepat mengenai ku. Aku menoleh kearah baekhyun yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya saat aku meluncurkan aksi tatapan mautku (?). aku membuka isi kertas tersebut.

"Kau lihat Kris sibuk menatapmu sepertinya dia akan memakanmu kekekeke XD"

Aku segera meremas kertas tersebut dan menoleh ke Kris yang asyik menatapku. Saat tatapan kami bertemu ia hanya tersenyum kikuk. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum. Sudah jelas Xi Luhan namja yang imut cetar membahana halilintar tsunami ini sangat imut. *apa?

.

.

.

Aku memasuki tempat yang kini sudah di namai kantin. Aku memilih nasi goring kimchi dan memakannya di tempat duduk sudut kantin. Baekhyun menyusul dengan membawa Ramen.

"Aku boleh bergabung" Suara itu membuatku menyemburkan nasi yang berada di mulutku. Tepat mengenai wajah imut nan cantik baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melemparkan deathglarenya.

"Ah silahkan Kris ssi" Ujarku. Baekhyun yang dari tadi memonyongkan bibir seksinya itu.

"Ahh jangan memanggilku embel-embel ssi Luhan ssi" Ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel ssi juga kris hyung" Ujarku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Ahh Chanyeollie" Baekhyun memanggil namjachingunya itu dan berlari menemuinya. Sepertinya dia sengaja membuatku bersama Kris.

"Kris Hyung/Luhannie" Ujarku dan Kris bersamaan.

"Silahkan" Ujarku. Sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Ada sesuati dibibirmu" Ia mengusap bibirku dengan jempolnya dan mengambil nasi yang berada disudut bibirku. Dan bisa dipastikan kalau Hunnie melihatnya dia pasti akan cemburu.

"Hyung~" Oh god bahkan aku dapat mendengar suaranya. Kris yang tadi membersihkan sudut bibirku terlihat sangat dekat.

Bugh

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hannie ku" Sehunnie memukul Kris? Oh god ternyata itu bukan mimpi. Dan bibir kris terlihat berdarah.

"Jangan dekati namjachingu ku lagi ingat" Ujar Sehun dingin. Setelah itu menyeretku. Oh God apa yang kau lakukan Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun terus mendiamiku semenjak perjalanan. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan dari tadi terus mengumpat. Ahahaha lihat Pacar kecilku ini.

"Hyung aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan 'Tiang Listrik itu' dia itu genit" Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chup

"Kau tau aku hanya mencintaimu" Aku mengecup sekilas bibirnya. Dan berlari meninggalkan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan lari memburuku.

"Aigo Hannie sekarang nakal" Ia mengedipkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Setelah capek bermain keja-kejaran aku dan Hunnie duduk dibangku taman dekat apartementku. Sehun sebenarnya tinggal di dekat rumah samping apartementku. Dan aku ingat saat aku dan dia bertemu disini.

Flashback

Aku duduk ditaman dekat apartementku. Yah aku memutuskan pindah ke korea. Orang tuaku sedang berada di China. Dan aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke korea hitung-hitung mandiri XD

Aku duduk dan merasakan angina menerpa kulitku. Aku memutuskan untuk menutup mataku dan merasakan angin itu.

"Hyung apakah kau tidur?" Tanya namja itu. Aku membuka mataku. terlihat namja cute sedang menjilat-jilat es krim.

"Anio" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Nama hyung siapa?" Tanyanya.

TBC dengan tidak elitnya

Otak lagi mumet jadi untuk chapter kedepannya besok baru dipostnya XD

Review yah? .


End file.
